


Glow

by Emejig16



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bottom Phil, Fireplace sex, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, M/M, Phanfiction, Protected Sex, Riding, top dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3814864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emejig16/pseuds/Emejig16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex in front of a fire place</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glow

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to maetaurus for betaing. This fic was originally posted on tumblr.

Dan sighed as he slid his key into the door to their flat. He could barely believe that he had to be back in London for some show he and Phil were hosting for BBC Radio One. He couldn’t say that he was exactly angry about having to leave his family during the holidays, because it really wasn’t home to him.

Sure, his mom, dad, and brother were all there but it was still the place he was dying to escape when he was eighteen. The only difference was now he was older and didn’t see his parents as often, which pushed him to tolerate it.

But when it came down to defining home, home was the place where he didn’t have to think twice about being himself and be with someone who encourages that and never judges him. He supposed that’s why he hated being away from Phil; Phil was home and when he didn’t have Phil with him he was hopelessly homesick.

Dan couldn’t help but smile a bit as he walked up the stairs to their flat, taking in the distinct smell he’d come to associate with comfort. He chuckled to himself as he looked at all of the Christmas decorations they’d put up before leaving, fondly remembering Phil’s deep laugh and many candles he left burning around the house.

Phil wasn’t going to be getting back till later, but Dan knew he’d survive until then. He couldn’t wait to give him a big hug and hear about how much fun he had with his family. Dan just loved the way his eyes would sparkle and how his voice would increase in pitch as he described how much fun he had with them. It also hurt Dan to know he couldn’t share those same feelings with his family but it was alright, he could share those feelings with Phil during any time of year.

All Dan knew is that he wanted to give him a huge hug as soon as he stepped inside the flat. It had barely been five days since they’d said goodbye, but it feels like it had been so much longer.

Dan lugged his bag to their room with thoughts of cuddling with Phil still swirling in his head. While he waited for him to arrive, he unpacked his bags, got the fire going so that the lounge would be super warm, and started on dinner.

Phil’s train was supposed to be arriving very soon. Dan was avidly waiting for Phil’s text saying that he was ten minutes away from the flat. He nearly dropped his phone into the pasta sauce he was stirring when it finally chimed. Dan couldn’t wipe the huge grin on his face; he loved Phil so much and never failed to feel butterflies in his heart and tummy whenever he thought about him or was in his presence.

Dan didn’t hear the door open, but as soon as he heard Phil call his name and say he was home, he ran from the kitchen to the front the door, nearly knocking Phil over in the process.

“Phil, I missed you!” Dan mumbled excitedly as he hugged Phil tightly, lifting him.

“I missed you too,” Phil replied, squeezing Dan as he wrapped his legs around him. He leaned forward and kissed Dan tenderly, smiling at how much he’d missed this, though it had only been barely a week.

Dan set Phil down and picked up his bag for him, “I hope you’re hungry cause I made dinner.”

“You are the best,” Phil said, giving Dan a kiss on the cheek, making him blush.

A few minutes little, Dan and Phil were sat at their table eating the spaghetti Dan had made. Dan couldn’t help but rest his head in his palms and listen to Phil as he told his Christmas stories from home and how everyone in his family was. He could listen to Phil talk for ages, his voice was ice water on a hot summer day, and a toasty cup of hot chocolate on those frigid winter days.

“Were you able to have fun at home?” Phil asked, rubbing Dan’s hand.

“Yeah a little bit,” Dan started. “Colin is still doing great,” he said with a chuckle.

“And your parents and Aiden?” Phil continued.

“Everyone is fine. Aiden is doing fine in uni, and my parents are doing fine together and at work,” Dan said.

Accepting that this was all he was going to get out of Dan regarding his family, Phil nodded and proposed that they clean up so that they could watch some TV or something and just relax.

Dan and Phil changed out of their day clothes and into something they could just lounge around in. They tried laying on the sofa in front of the TV, but neither of them were really watching the program. It was just unnecessary noise that was getting in the way of their cuddle time.

“Do you want to lie in front of the fireplace?” Phil proposed.

“Sure, we aren’t really watching the TV now are we?” Dan commented.

The couple laid down in front of the warm glow of the fire; Dan was lying on his back and Phil was half lying on top of him, half not with his head rested against Dan’s chest.

“I love you so much,” Phil said as he nuzzled into Dan.

Dan rested his hand on Phil’s side. “Love you too,” he murmured back, kissing the top of Phil’s head.

“Going back home is great and all, but it doesn’t quite compare to this,” Phil mused, shifting so that he could kiss Dan properly. Dan giggled and pulled Phil closer to him. “Yeah, plus I’m not able to do this,” Dan said as he squeezed Phil’s butt.

“And I can’t do this,” Phil said as he sat on top of Dan before leaning forward and resting his forehead against Dan’s. He let his nose brush up against Dan’s and just giggled.

“Are you going to kiss me or what?” Dan mumbled, sitting up a bit.

“Nope, I’m just going to keep you waiting,” Phil teased as he kissed his nose.

“Don’t be such a tease,” Dan chuckled. He laid all the way back down, pulling Phil with him, so that he was lying on top of him. Both of them giggled and just looked at each other for a moment. Phil looked so beautiful under the glow of the incandescent light of the fireplace. He gently pressed his lips against Phil’s, his hands running down Phil’s lower back to his bum, giving it a gentle squeeze as he felt Phil slide his tongue into his mouth.

The soft smack of their lips, quiet moans, and mewls echoed throughout the lounge along with the sound of the crackling fire, as they pulled one another closer, gently grinding into each other. Phil pulled away when he felt Dan start to lift his shirt up.

“Five days we haven’t seen each other, and barely four hours since we have and you already want my clothes off,” Phil mused as he finished taking off his own shirt. He grinned as Dan sat up and did the same.

“Shut it,” Dan replied, blushing a bit.

Phil sat on Dan’s lap and kissed him again. He smirked as he draped his arms around Dan’s neck. He bit his lip as he felt Dan place his hands on his bum and shift him so that he was sitting on top of where his cock was in his trousers.

“Cute,” Phil mumbled in response as he grabbed it and stroked it a bit, making Dan roll his eyes playfully.  

“Don’t act so unimpressed sweetheart,” Dan retorted. “We both know how much you’re thinking about it so...” he teased before connecting their lips again.

“So are we just going to make out shirtless in front of the fire, or are we actually going to do something?” Phil asked, undoing the little tie on Dan’s sweatpants.

“Hold on a second,” Dan replied as he moved Phil off of his lap. He got up and walked to the bathroom to grab lube.

While Dan was gone, Phil took off the pajama bottoms he had on, he wasn’t wearing any pants underneath, and he laid on his stomach with his chin resting in his hands as he waited for Dan to come back.

Dan walked back into the lounge and stopped dead in tracks. “Was I supposed to bring furs and a camera?” he teased as he looked Phil. He looked like he was supposed to be posing for the December issue of a sexy calendar.

“Obviously,” Phil said with a laugh as he wiggled his bum a bit. Dan threw the lube at him before he took off his own joggers and pants.

He laid down next to Phil and kissed his bum. “How do you want to do this? Personally, I want you on your back,” Dan said.

“But, I want to ride you,” Phil replied.

“We can do both, but get on your back first,” Dan said as he opened the bottle of lube.

“If we were going to it this way, you could’ve at least brought me a pillow,” Phil teased as he laid on his back and bent his knees.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine princess,” Dan teased as he massaged Phil’s thighs. He poured the lube onto his fingers and started to work it. He pressed a finger to Phil’s hole and circled it, before he pushed it in, listening to the long moan Phil let out as he did. He worked his finger in out of Phil, before adding a second.

“Fuck,” Phil hissed as Dan slid his finger in and out of him, going deeper with each progressive thrust.

“Does that feel okay?” Dan asked softly.

“Yes, god yes,” Phil replied, curling his toes a bit.

After a few more thrusts, Dan pulled his fingers out of Phil and put on a condom and lubed his own dick up before lining himself up with Phil’s entrance.

"Com’on sunshine, I’ve been thinking about this for the last five days," Phil groaned eagerly.

Dan moved so that just the tip was inside of Phil, causing both of them to moan. Dan placed his hands on both sides of Phil and kissed the underside of Phil’s jaw as he pushed in a little deeper.

Phil let out a soft gasp and arched his back as Dan pushed in deeper and deeper. He wrapped his legs around Dan, moaning as soon as he could feel that he was all the way inside of him. Dan felt Phil relax around him.

Dan began to thrust slowly, keeping them gentle yet firm. He rolled his hips forward, thrusting in and out of Phil, each one picking up enough intensity to making Phil’s body rock. He rested his forehead against Phil’s as he kept his thrusts light. Everything was all very slow and deliberate; Dan’s lazy thrusts and Phil’s soft moans and mewls were all very gentle.

“Ah yes,” Phil panted as Dan rolled his thrusts in and out of him. He leaned forward down and kissed him tenderly, just barely pressing his lips against Dan’s before connecting them and licking his bottom lip. His hands wandered into Dan’s hair as Dan started to thrust a bit harder and upwards into him.

As Dan built up speed and he pulled away from Phil to let his nose brush up against his, listening to the quiet pants and breaths streaming out of Phil’s mouth. Dan placed a few kisses along his jawline as his whole body shuddered and his back arched as he thrusted into his spot.

Phil took in a sharp breath and tugged onto Dan’s hair a bit more.

“Do you want to switch positions now?” Dan murmured into Phil’s ear.

“Sure,” Phil breathed back.

Dan pulled out of Phil and helped Phil sit up. He sat with his legs crossed.

"God, I love you so much," Phil hissed as he took a hold of Dan’s cock. He lined himself up with his dick, hovering over it as he inserted the tip, slowly lowering himself onto Dan, causing them both to moan. His hands moved to Dan’s chest as he steadied himself. He bit his lip as he lowered himself onto Dan, moaning at the sensation of Dan’s cock sliding all the way into him.

Dan’s hands slid to Phil’s hips, moaning as Phil circled his hips. He glanced up at Phil whose eyes were closed and lips parted in a soundless moan.

As Phil rolled his hips, he dug his nails into Dan’s chest and moaned his name softly, his whole body shuddering at the pleasure. He slowly let his hands wander up Dan’s chest and neck, before cradling his jaw, teeth pulling at his lips as they kissed.

"You’re my everything,” Phil mewled as he pushed his hips harder into Dan.

Dan shivered and grabbed two handfuls of Phil’s ass, delighting in the way he can feel the muscles shift as Phil fucked himself on his cock. He smiled and nipped at Phil’s’ lower lip. “You’re all that and more to me,” he mumbled back.

Although Dan just wanted his hands on Phil’s bum, he couldn’t help but let them rest on his lower back and let his fingers trace along Phil’s hot and sweaty skin. His hands wandered over his body till his hands found his cock, slowing stroking Phil as he continued to move up and down on him, slowly picking up speed.

Phil let his hands fall from Dan’s jaw and rested them on his shoulder as he slammed into Dan harder, his whole body rolling with pleasure and love. All he could hear was his breathy pants of Dan next to his ear.

“Ah, fuck Phil. Uh-so good,” Dan moaned.

The tight grip Phil had on Dan’s shoulders loosened as he drew nearer. His hands were gentler as they rubbed over his shoulders, his chest, and his stomach but his purrs and noises were growing more desperate, his cock leaking a steady stream of clear precome.

“Oh my god,” Phil moaned deeply as Dan thrusted into him a few times, hitting his spot with blissful accuracy.

“Dan!” Phil gasped as hot ropes of white shot out of his flushed cock head.

Dan’s hand continued to pump at Phil spewing cock, coaxing more and more droplets of come from Phil with each fervent jerk. Phil was trembling above him, his hole clenching as Dan continued to thrust into him, sloppily reaching his own release.

The couple panted in unison to the soft crackling of the fire, too drained to even consider moving. A few moments later Dan pulled out of Phil and took the condom off, almost tossing it into the trashcan in the lounge. He helped Phil up and then guided him to the couch where they both flopped down.

Phil curled onto his lap, not caring that they were both naked and the room was quite heated from the fire and the sex. As Phil’s breathing steadied, he leaned into Dan and captured him in a soft kiss.

“Fuck, that was so hot,” Dan whispered.

“Literally,” Phil replied with a chuckle.

Dan wrapped his arms around Phil and pulled his body closer to his, “You’re the only person I want to see during this time of year.”

Phil smiled, “I think you mean any time of year.”

“Yeah I do. I really do,” Dan mused with a fond smile.

Phil kissed Dan’s forehead and whispered, “It’s okay no matter where you or I might go and be away from each other, just know my ass and I will always be waiting for you.”

 

 


End file.
